Batteries Not Included
by HopelessRomantic84
Summary: AU: A curious pirate stumbles upon a magical device in Emma's apartment. Little does he know, it is his competition. Sex toy smut!


I wrote this very quickly because the idea was just too good to pass up and my muse gave me so many idea and scenarios that I had to write it down fast haha I'll edit later!

* * *

"Darling?" Came the heavily accented voice of her boyfriend. Her pirate.

"What, Killy?" Emma called out, looking up from her newspaper. He couldn't even let her get through the damn horoscopes.

"What is this?" He asked, his tone playful as he neared the kitchen, entering with a smirk and holding up a long magenta colored object and Emma's eyes widened once it fully came into view.

_Seven hells!_

The man had managed to find her vibrator...

"We really need to get you out of this apartment. You're getting nosey again." She groaned, burying her face in her hands in shame, wishing she were invisible.

"I found this item hidden in the back of your panty drawer." He replied easily as he sat down beside her at the kitchen table.

"What the hell were you even doing in there?" She asked, looking up from the safety of her hands.

"Just looking. I must say, you have very pretty, very lacey things in there, love. As well as a few curious things...like this." He smirked as he approached. Emma felt like crawling into the newspaper and staying there forever since he would clearly never get over this til she told him what it was.

"Why is it so secret, hmmm, lass?" He prodded with a smirk.

"Ugh...just give it to me." She sighed with a roll of her eyes, tired of his teasing. She wasn't about to explain how long she had been single for and that sometimes a woman gets lonely. She wasn't about to explain that sometimes her hand wasn't enough. Absolutely would never dream of telling him how often she'd used the item in question when they first met and all she could do was think of him. This just wasn't in the cards for today.

Wasn't in the cards EVER.

"Not until you tell me. It must be good to have it hidden like you did...and it must be naughty because it's making you blush so prettily, Swan." He chuckled as he handed the offending item over despite his threat.

"It's a vibrator, ok?" She finally admitted, her cheeks reddening further.

"What's it for, lass?" He asked, his face genuinely curious now.

"It's...it's just _something_..." She began, unsure how to even begin.

"Well, that's awfully informative." He laughed.

"It's for pleasure, ok? There, I said it. Now, go away!" She groaned in her embarassment. At her admission, Killian's brows quirked toward the ceiling and a bigger grin spread onto his already smiling face, blue eyes sparkling in his mischief.

"And it vibrates?" He asked, moving his chair closer, leaning into her.

"Y-yes." She stammered, feeling his breath hot on the side of her face.

"What else?" He murmured into her ear before kissing it, using his teeth to nip softly at her earlobe.

"It depends how I want to use it." She explained through a shaky breath.

"Mmmm, go on, love." He whispered as his mouth moved slowly down the column of her neck, ghosting his lips along the skin he found there.

"It's easier just to show..." She said softly, not realizing what she had said until it was floating in the air above them and too late to take it back.

"Is that an invitation then?" He smirked against her neck, suckling briefly before running the tip of his tongue over the slightly reddened skin.

"Only if you're good, _Captain._" She replied gently, closing her eyes and finally playing his little game.

"You know very well, lass, just how _good _I can be. Isn't that right?" He teased, his hand resting on the inside of her upper thigh, fingers brushing along the seam at the crotch of her jeans.

All she could do was nod stupidly in agreement. Damn this man for reducing her, the Savior, to a puddle of mush at one touch. One kiss. Hell, sometimes with one look!

Bastard.

One handed bastard.

Talented with one hand bastard!

"I think you've read enough for one day. Come, love." Killian announced as he stood up abruptly, plucking her poor defenseless vibrator off of the table and starting for the stairs.

"Damn it..." She thought to herself as she pushed herself away from the table and followed him.

Killian waited til Emma caught up and once she did, she was unceremoniously lifted up and pressed into their bed, his body covering her as his lips crashed down onto hers in a heated kiss.

"Would you use it and wish it were me, darling?" He murmured against her lips, their foreheads touching as they came up for air.

"You have no idea..." She breathed out as his hand moved down to the button of her jeans to undo them and pull down the zipper.

"Do you find reality more to your liking?" He teased as he slipped his hand down her opened pants and into her panties, cupping her moist heat in the palm of his hand. She was always so wet and ready for him.

"Mmmm, yes...God, yes..." She moaned gently as the heel of his hand pressed into her clit, rubbing slightly.

"Still, it's fun to fantasize..." He mused, considering the toy he had thrown on the bed before Emma joined him moments ago.

"Yes..." She sighed happily as he rubbed her, this time with his fingers spreading her arousal all over her clit and gliding easily over and over and over...

Oh God.

"Shall we see what your little friend likes to do to you, love?" He whispered before kissing her once more and slipping his hand from her pants and pulling them down along with her panties.

"Killian..." She whined. Emma didn't want to play these games now. Now, she simply wanted _him_. But, once her stubborn pirate got his heart set on something...he usually didn't stop til it was his. Case in point, their entire relationship and how it even came to be. The man was driven, that was for certain and she certainly couldn't fault him for that. He had flirted and innuendo-ed himself over her beanstalk high walls and lived to tell the tale.

He smirked as he leaned over to grab the vibrator off of the bed and turned it on by twisting the base, settling on the lowest setting before he brought it between her legs and pressed it against her clit earning a moan from his Savior.

This little pink bastard could prove to be a threat, after all...

**(10 minutes and all of their clothes later...)**

"Well...that's something, isn't it?" Killian gasped with wide eyes as Emma ran the tip of her vibrator along the tip of his hardened cock. Slowly...up and down sending a jolt of pleasure through his body and a blush to his handsome face.

"It's not just for women..." She winked as she turned up the speed a little, watching when his cock jumped a bit at the change of pace and precum starting to ooze out from the flushed tip.

"Shit, love...turn it off before I cum and ruin everything." He moaned, his hand gripping the sheets, sweat starting on his handsome brow.

"No stamina, Jones?" Emma smiled as she trailed the vibrator along the length of his shaft watching as he bucked his hips upward in response.

"Stop being such a bloody tease!" He said through gritted teeth. Satisfied that he had had enough, Emma moved the vibrator away from his cock and propped herself up against the pillows, bringing the toy between her thighs again and moaning happily as she pressed it directly on her clit, turning the speed up a bit higher.

"Gods above, I've lost her to a bloody pink menace..." He laughed to himself as he crawled over to her.

"I've got something better, love...it's not a toy but you can certainly _play_ with it." He murmured huskily as their eyes met and he ripped the vibrator out of her hands, turning it off and hastily flinging it away. Emma bit her lip as she watched him spread her thighs further and settle between them before he rubbed his hot length against her oversensitive and overstimulated bundle of nerves.

"And guess what?" He whispered against her lips.

"What?" She barely managed.

"It doesn't require batteries to go all night." He winked before diving in for another kiss and seating himself fully inside her with a hard thrust.

And with that, Killian decided his little pink arch-nemesis would be meeting an untimely death at his earliest convenience while Emma was at work. Only one thing in this world was allowed to make his Emma cum and that was her stubborn pirate.


End file.
